


I Bet They Taste Like Chocolate and Caramel

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Freckles, M/M, Masturbation, Virgin Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is between his junior and senior years of high school. He has a job at the library, but is pretty bored when not there. At least he has his binoculars and his sexy freckled neighbor who has been sun tanning this summer a bit.</p><p>It all started with <a href="http://innocentcastiel.tumblr.com/">InnocentCastiel</a> sending me <a href="http://pizzurhut.tumblr.com/post/56228908139">this</a></p><p>Sorry, not sorry for this signal boost, but please check out my <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1G1Z_a9Rx2R3ixl5sKpO6bj8lLAnxSv5P6m0PvZEE7N8/viewform"> Watch Me Write</a> if you're interested in participating in the action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet They Taste Like Chocolate and Caramel

Castiel would spy on the neighbor who would sunbathe out in their backyard with binoculars. Sure seeing the handsome face and musculature was arousing, but for Castiel, it was the skin. Constellations of dark dots of chocolate over layers of tanned and freckled skin covered the man. It made the teen fantasize licking up the man's spine despite tasting that awful tanning oil.

And then the man rolled over. Castiel, still staring with the binoculars was staring into the deep green eyes of the man. The man’s eyes weren’t focused on his audience of one. Instead, they fluttered shut as he teased his fingers down to his swim briefs. Castiel swallowed nervously. This was the first time of the past 7 weeks of summer that his neighbor did anything like this. Tan fingers slipped under the black swimsuit material. Cas slowly adjusted his binoculars so he could see that erotic face and hands before slipping a hand of his own into his sweats.

****

Dean was well aware of the Novaks’ son being a peeping tom. At first it was infringing. He felt judged for indulging in a little sun. But as the weeks went by, he got used to seeing the slight reflection on the glass of the binoculars. Poor kid probably didn’t know that. Or maybe he did. By the 7th week, Dean felt as if the boy was eagerly waiting for a show that may or may not happen. Dean sympathized. He remembers being that age and wishing for anyone at parties to just get as horny as he was. And maybe he has gotten off in the privacy of his bed to the thoughts of pleasing the shy nerd.

So his hands went south. One straight to his cock and the other to slowly pull down his briefs. He imagined the boy’s face all shocked and unsure. Hopefully the real boy was mimicking Dean’s actions just like his fantasy. He ran lazy circles with his thumb below the crown of his cock. That used to be ultra sensitive when he was younger. He focused his hearing and sure enough, a soft groan floated down.

Dean arched his hips up at that groan. He only ever heard the boy mumble quietly or just not respond to Dean’s neighborly conversations. Dean had no idea the boy was packing a voice like that. He wanted it to be louder but then it would draw in more neighbors. With loose twists, he pumped his cock. Soon it was a little uncomfortable and he needed lube. So with eyes looking up towards the binoculars without holding direct eye contact, he licked his palm wet enough for a few more minutes of jerking off.

****

Castiel was biting his lip bloody. The sight of his neighbor’s lazy masturbation mixed with licking that palm with three dark freckles was making his cock twitched. He selfishly wanted that palm on his cock. He knew his neighbor heard his groan. Those hips moved too abruptly to be natural. He was paralyzed with one hand holding his binoculars and the other in a fist that his cock was fucking thanks to the lotion by the window. He was lost in the sight of the handsome man nearing completion. He squeezed his fist a little tighter but then everything stopped.

The man stared straight up at him and mouthed the words, “Don’t cum.” Then the man slipped his briefs back on over his erection with a small wince. He gathered his tanning oil and towel before going into the house. Castiel slipped down onto his carpeted floor shaking. He got caught. Dean knew all along. That’s why he was so chatty when Cas would come home from his summer job at the library. Dean probably got off on humiliating him. He stared at his somewhat flagging erection. He wanted to follow Dean’s words badly. But the temptation was so high. He ran his fingers down the vein of his sensitive cock. His eyes fell closed and a soft whine left his throat.

Then his mother’s voice called up saying that a librarian called asking for Castiel’s cell phone number. He shouted down the number from his room as he pulled up his sweats and pulled on his large sweatshirt to hide his boner incase his mom came upstairs. But she didn’t.

A few minutes later, his cell phone rang with an unknown caller. “Hello, this is Castiel. Who is this?”

The smooth voice of Dean answered him, “Did you cum? Or are you a good boy who likes to watch and obey?”

“Fuck,” Castiel whispered and hid his head in his pillows. “I-I didn’t cum. Please don’t tell my parents.”

“I won’t since you were so good for me. Are you still hard?” Dean smirked over the phone. The older man enjoyed hearing Castiel flustered. “What about me that makes you so hard, baby?”

Castiel moaned before answering, “Your skin. It’s gorgeous.”

Dean was taken aback. He usually found it bothersome but whatever floats your boat. “You want to cum all over it?”

“Af-after I kissed and licked all of it.” Castiel blushed at how raunchy that must sound. “All of you, Dean.”

“Shit! Castiel, get over here now or I’m calling the cops on you for blue balls.“

“But, I’m in my sweats and the clothes are in the laundry.” Cas started to feel nervous and stupid. This might actually be happening and he really wanted to be good enough for Dean. But he didn’t even know if he was a top or a bottom yet.

“Yeah, so? I’m fucking naked and needing to feel you fulfill that fantasy of yours.” Dean growled.

“Yes, sir. One moment,” Cas turned off his phone and slipped on his sandals before walking quickly out the house and to the house on his right to find the front door ajar. He heard soft groans coming from upstairs. Sure enough, there was Dean naked and freshly washed up. His dirty blonde hair was damp and as messy as Cas’. With welcoming arms, Dean pulled the boy in for a kiss. Cas kissed back meekly with a slight tremble. He quickly pulled away to get undressed. Dean could see the boy was nervous and reigned back in his demanding libido to be more of a cuddler for the moment. Their two bodies were stark contrasts. Pale cream with lines of blue pulsing underneath wrapped around his own tan and freckled body. He also noticed the freckle by the boy’s nipple and licked it slowly.

Castiel moaned at the sensation. It was the first time anyone grazed their tongue on him sensually. He wanted to reciprocate so badly. With a growl, he straddled Dean’s thighs and started licking and nipping along the constellations on the man’s chest and neck. Dean became a writhing mess trying to get his cock to touch the velvet hardness of Castiel’s. The younger man’s mouth certainly showed inexperience, but Dean was a sucker for a little pain and discomfort with his pleasure.

By the time Castiel had scooted down to mark up Dean’s inner thighs, there was a small pool of precum on Dean’s abdomen. With a shy smile, Cas maintained eye contact as he licked it. He felt Dean’s cock spasm against his neck and groaned deeply. Dean gasped for air as he felt those vibrations go through his spine. Castiel didn’t mind the taste of the man’s precum but wasn’t sure if he could handle trying to suck on a cock that thick during his first time. Instead, he licked up it before jerking off Dean. The tan man was thrusting up and moaning such filthy promises to please Castiel. That he liked Cas’ watchful gaze when he was touching himself. He came after shyly mumbling, “It makes me feel like yours.”

This set off a side of Cas he never felt before. Once he let go of Dean’s cock, he kneeled on the bed over Dean’s abdomen and stared into those tired but blissed eyes as he jerked off. With a grunt he came on Dean’s collar bones and neck that was arched back. The orgasm made Cas feel sleepy and he came to wrapped up in tan arms. He absentmindedly ran his fingers from one freckle to the other. Trying to make sense of it all.


End file.
